


As Long As It's Love

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:09:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Sometimes the night just doesn’t go as planned…~





	As Long As It's Love

The library was quiet after Sam went to bed. It wasn’t very late, but there wasn’t much to do, so he bid you and Dean a goodnight and shuffled off down the hall.

You were settled comfortably in one of the big armchairs against the wall, feet dangling off one side, head against the back, mindlessly perusing an old Men of Letters journal you had found tucked away in a box in the store room. It wasn’t particularly interesting, but you found the classical handwriting comforting and enjoyed thinking about the day to day doings of those who had occupied the Bunker before you.

Dean was at the table across the room, boots up and crossed at the ankles. His was on his cell, playing a rousing game of Words with Friends, occasionally scratching at his jaw while he pondered his next move.

A great yawn overtook you suddenly, and you stretched your arms above your head, ending the action with a dramatic sigh and smack of your lips.

Dean peeked up at you with an adoring smile. “Find anything juicy in there?”

“Oh yeah,” you joked. “Apparently, on April thirtieth, nineteen…” You paused to double check the date, “forty-seven, Walter dropped the coffee pot and it shattered all over the floor.”

Dean raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips in mock fascination. “Intriguing.”

“Mhm. But, all was well, they cleaned it up and requisitioned another.”

“That’s riveting stuff you got there, Y/N/N.”

“You ain’t kiddin’.”

 

Joking completed, you fell back into a comfortable silence for a clip, until Dean dropped his feet from the table and stood up. “I’m hungry,” he announced. “You want anything?”

“Nah.” You shook your head and kept on reading.

Dean shrugged and headed towards the steps. “I hear a peanut butter sandwich calling my name.”

Your head shot up at that. “Ooh… I want one too,” you said with a smile. “Please?”

Dean winked and snapped his fingers at you. “Coming right up!”.

“Wait!” you called to him, suddenly changing your mind. He stopped and turned. “With jelly.” He nodded. “Oh, and cut in half. Diagonally.”

Dean stifled a laugh and took a bow. “Anything for you, my love.” He spun around with a little twirl just to make you laugh and climbed the short stack of stairs.

You giggled as he disappeared behind the large column and then called him back yet again. “Wait!”

His head popped around the corner. “Yes?”

“Cookies!” You grinned. “Do we have cookies?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I’ll look.”

“Cool. I want cookies. And milk.”

“Anything else?”

“Nope.” You punctuated the end of your order with a smile and a nod, and Dean continued his trek. “Wait! I’m not hungry, just forget it!” You yelled, but he did not reappear.

“Too late!”

 

As you were reading about Walter and Milton rescuing a squirrel from the garage, Dean arrived at your side with a stack of shortbread cookies and a glass of milk.

“Milady,” he said as he handed you the plate.

“Why, thank you, kind sir.” You took the offerings and blew him a kiss. “Ya know, for a badass, murdering, crazy person, you sure are sweet.”

Dean laughed and licked his lip as he turned towards his seat. “Well, I do try.”

Treats were devoured and reading was resumed. When the hands on Dean’s watch struck midnight, he put his phone down, clasped his hands behind his head, leaned back and looked over at you. He didn’t say anything, just stared until you noticed. 

“How we doin’ there, Cowboy?” you asked without looking up. “See anything you like?”

“You know I do,” he teased.

“Huh, that’s nice.” You kept your head down, sparing only a quick second to peek at him. He was eating you up with his eyes, and you caught his drift easily. “Hey,” you said nonchalantly. “We should have sex tonight.”

Dean nodded calmly. “I was just about to suggest such an activity. When, may I ask, would you be interested in joining me?”

“Now?” You looked up finally and raised an eyebrow in question.

He shrugged. “Now works.”

The facade of indifference around you faded instantly as Dean chased you from the Library with quick, playful jabs to your sides. You batted him away, laughing as you ran, but he caught you just before you turned the last corner, yanking you backwards. He grabbed your upper arms and pulled until your back was flush against his chest.

“Caught ya,” he growled in your ear, making you shiver and press your ass back against him.

“Yes, you did,” you breathed and reached around to grab hold of whatever you could.

Dean nipped at your ear gently and then kissed his way down to your collarbone as he walked you forward, pushing at your legs with his knees. Before you hit the wall, he spun you around and pinned you to it, finally able to reach your lips. The kiss was deep and true; his tongue slid effortlessly between your lips and you wrapped your hands around his neck, trying to hold him there forever. 

“Hey, Dean, ya big stud,” you whispered in between kisses, “take me to bed or lose me forever.”

He pecked at your lips once more and fit his hands underneath your arms to lift you up. “Show me the way home, honey!”

Using the wall to balance you, Dean lifted you in his arms and you wrapped your legs around his thick waist. He set his hands under your butt and gave you a quick eyebrow wiggle before moving away from the wall… and promptly teetered forward.

“No-no! Put me down!” you yelped, but he held you tight.

“I got you, Princess. Relax,” he said with a grunt as he shifted your weight on his hips.

“Dean…”

“Trust me.”

It was only a few feet to your bedroom door, so you did just that, trusting him not to drop you as you clung to his shoulders with a death grip.

“See? Not so bad,” he joked as he set you down inside the room. You could hear the strain in his voice, but he kept his smile.

“Sorry,” you said with a sigh, feeling bad that he had probably pulled a thousand muscles carrying you. As your face dropped, Dean swooped in to catch you before the night was ruined. He grabbed your cheeks in his big hands and lifted your face to his.

“Now, where were we?”

He kissed you hard, cradling your face in his hands, and you forgot all about the almost collapse in the hall. Nothing in the world mattered when Dean kissed you, not even taking your next breath. His kisses were like music, his tongue like a melody you wanted to follow forever. When he released you, you took a tiny step back and pulled your shirt off, biting your lip as his emerald eyes took in your display. You swung the shirt around your finger like an oversized tassel and wiggled your hips for him.

“You like?”

“I do,” he replied and gave you a tiger-like growl. He lunged forward, determined to take you down, but he promptly tripped over a shoe that you’d left by the bed, taking himself down instead.

Dean stumbled with the grace of a man on a tightrope, quickly throwing his arms out on either side of himself and catching his balance.

“Ohhh I’m sorry!” you cringed, but Dean just shrugged it off and kicked the wayward shoe away.

“You’re a slob, you know that, right?” he poked as he squared his shoulders and stood upright.

Not wanting to lose anymore momentum, you batted your eyelashes at him. “But I’m your slob,” you said, while running a light hand down his chest and hooking your finger in his pocket.

“Yes, you are.” The growl was back in his voice, and the hungry look in his eyes sent shivers down your spine. You tugged at his jeans and pulled him to you, moaning happily when his hips jutted against you. Pressing up on your toes to reach him, you licked at his lips as you toyed with his belt and dropped his zipper. Dean’s hands slid firmly down your back as you kissed, and like a pro, he open your bra with a snap of his fingers. His pants fell to the floor, and he stepped back a bit to kick them off as you tossed the cotton away. Not having removed his boots first, the jeans got caught around them and he tripped over himself, yet again thwarted by shoes. You sat on the edge of the bed and laughed as he struggled, jumping on one foot and then the next to pull his heavy boots off.

“Aha!”

Pants and boots finally gone, Dean made his triumphant return to your side, taking you in his arms and laying you down with a fevered kiss. Your hands flew to his chest and you pushed at his ugly brown flannel, shoving it down off of his shoulders.

“So many layers!” you teased and tugged at his sleeves.

He chuckled and stripped fully, leaving you only for a moment to shed the rest of his clothing. You climbed up on the bed while you waited, crawling backwards until you were snug against your mountain of pillows. You kicked away your slippers and wiggled around a bit until Dean came a callin’. He crawled over to you on all fours, teeth bared in a sexy sneer that sent a wave of desire through you. At last, he covered you, his broad chest and thick arms holding you in place, pinned beneath him while he attacked. He peppered your face with wet kisses and sucked hard against your pulse; his warm hands massaged your breasts and found every spot that drove you insane. You clawed at his shoulders, ran your hands longingly through his hair, whimpering and panting as he wound you up.

He returned to your lips with a kiss that closed your eyes and stopped your heart. His tongue was hot and dominant, pushing into your mouth with a passion you had only ever known from him. He was your strength and your heart, your comfort and home; Dean was your everything.

Slowly, his left hand travel downwards, passing lovingly over the curve of your middle and across the waistband of your jeans. You held your breath as he ran one lazy finger underneath the denim; a playful tease of what was to come. As he held you down with his delicious weight, Dean pulled at the button of your jeans, trying to sneak inside, but the brass was stubborn and would not grant him entry. He yanked at it with increasing annoyance, but it was stuck. He sat back a few inches to look down at it, ask it why it was being a jerk, but it gave no answer. With a tiny laugh, you sat up to help him out, but as you raised your head, Dean was coming back down, and you whacked him right on the bridge of his nose; a clean forehead to nose shot. Dean fell backwards and rolled onto his back, covering his face with both hands as he groaned.

“Holy shit, Y/N/N!”

“Oh my god! Dean! Are you OK?” You rolled to your side and touched his arm, trying to get him to lower his hands and show you the damage.

He nodded quickly, trying to reassure you that all was well even as tears filled his eyes. “You’re a hell of a shot. Gahh!”

“Are you bleeding?” You cringed, grinding your teeth and staring at him in worry. “I am so sorry!”

“I’m good,” he said finally as he removed his hands and sighed in relief. “I’m good, see? No blood.”

“Goddamn it,” you apologized again. “Maybe this was a bad idea.”

Dean shook his head and blinked a few times to clear the tears. “No, no. We’re doing this.”

Before you could issue your agreement, Dean shot up and kissed you back down onto the mattress. Once again, his fingers went for your jeans, but you shoved him away. “Lemme do that,” you laughed and shimmied free of your bottoms.

Now that you were both good and naked, things progressed as they should have. Dean kissed his way down your body, rekindling the fire that had been momentarily quenched by your headbutt, and soon settled happily between your thighs, nipping at the tender flesh he found there.

You spread your legs for him with an excited grin and watched as he dove in, using all of his skill to bring you to that magical moment. You squirmed around, fighting the pleasure he was providing, bucking your hips and gripping the bedsheets. As you flailed, you found yourself actually inching closer and closer to the side of the bed. Dean followed you closely, not letting you escape, but before long, your head was hanging off the mattress, and you struggled to sit up.

“Dean…” You tried to caution him, but his name came out like a moan that only urged him on. “Dean…”

With his lips locked to your clit, he hummed in reply and thrust a third finger deep inside of you, curling the trio against your g spot. The pressure forced your stomach to tense and you sat up, letting out a desperate cry. Lovingly, you ran your hand through his hair and gripped the back of his head as you rocked your hips against his face. He held still, with his tongue flat against you, while you rubbed hard over his mouth.

“Oh, fuck…” Another crook of his fingers in the right spot and you fell backwards as a tidal wave of electricity shot through you. Unfortunately, you were so close to the edge, you went literally flying backwards, and Dean lost his grip on you.

“Oh, fuck!” He echoed in panic and scrambled up over the bed to see you splayed out on the floor, feet in the air, face contorted with pain.

“Y/N! Are you OK?” He reached down to help you up, and you whimpered, nodding in reply.

“I’m OK…I think.” Your head and back were fine, but your ass was surely bruised as it had cushioned the fall for the rest of you. You grabbed his hand, but decided against moving, and slumped back down.

“How ‘bout I come down there?” he offered with a laugh.

“That might be best,” you chuckled. “No place left to fall.”

As Dean made his way to you, you unfolded yourself and found a more comfortable position. Nothing hurt too badly, so you decided to let it roll and finish the game. Once within reach, you grabbed Dean’s arms and pulled him down to you, forcing him onto his back as your tongue breached his lips. He rolled easily and settled onto the hard floor, letting his hands travel your body while you got into position, tossing your leg over his hips.

“You ready, baby?” you asked, looking down into his gorgeous eyes.

He smiled up at you, biting his juicy bottom lip and nodding his consent. “Always,” he whispered.

Despite the setbacks, Dean was hard and ready for you. You stroked him quickly a few times before grabbing the tip of his cock and rubbing yourself down over it. The sensation wiped away all the pain from your fall and soon you were right back where you’d left off; panting and shaking with need. Dean gripped your sides, lifting his hips as you took him in, meeting you halfway as you rode him hard. Your thighs tightened with the work out, and you fell forward, bracing yourself with heavy hands on his chest. Laughter and pained groans gave way to passionate whimpers and the quiet room was soon filled with the sounds of your love making. As your force and speed increased, Dean lifted your hands to thread his fingers between yours. While the act was treasured, you quickly lost your balance in the movement, and the connection down below was lost. You tried to get back to it without letting go of his hands, but you missed and felt him jab hard against the crease of your inner thigh. He seemed to fold back on himself, and let out such a cry, you thought you’d snapped him in half.

“Oh shit!” You leapt off of him, rolling aside as he doubled over in pain, practically sitting straight up. “Dean!”

“I’m good, I’m good…” he groaned, but you could see in his face that he was anything but.

You lay a hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him, but he turned away, cringing in pain.

“Did I break it?” you asked honestly, terrified that you had.

Dean laughed and took a deep breath. “No,” he said, panting. “It’s… I’m OK… I just… ow.”

“We should stop…”

“No!”

Refusing to let anything short of death ruin the evening, Dean quickly reset and came back to you, pushing you gently onto your back as he teased you with a kiss. “We’re gonna finish this if it kills me.”

You looked up and shrugged, “The way it’s going… it might.”

“Risk I’m willing to take,” he said and kissed you once more for good luck.

You spread your legs and shifted into position, waiting patiently as Dean lined up. He fit his hands aside your head, hovering above you, and slowly guided himself home. Only, it wasn’t happening. Between the blow to his nose, the almost dick-snapping, and watching you tumble off of the bed, Dean, regrettably, was done.

He looked away disappointment clear on his face, and you placed your palms on his cheeks, forcing him to look at you. “Hey,” you said sweetly. “It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” He shook his head and pulled away, pissed off at himself.

“Dude, clearly it wasn’t meant to be tonight,” you told him calmly as you sat up and shrugged “It happens.” 

Dean groaned in defeat and climbed up onto the bed. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, and ran a hand down his face.

“Really, it’s OK. Most of it was my fault anyway.” You laughed as you lay down beside him, trying to get him to join you. It was pretty funny, if you thought about it, and obviously he did, for his lips finally spread into a smile, and a little laugh followed.

Dean opened his arms and you sank down against him, finding your spot easily against his shoulder. You rested your hand on his chest and followed the rays of his tattoo with your fingertip.

“I love you, you know,” you said after a while.

Dean squeezed you tight and kissed the top of your head. “Love you too, Y/N/N. I guess we can try again in the morning.”

“See? There’s my man.” You smiled and snuggled closer. “Besides, we’ve got tomorrow. Who needs tonight?”

Dean laughed at your misquote and shifted slightly to face you. He set two fingers under your chin and lifted your eyes to his. “I really like you,” he grinned.

“Well,” you said with a ‘know-it-all’ smile. “You should. I’m pretty amazing.”

He kissed you again, hard but sweet, letting you know that he agreed with your self-assessment.

 

Sometimes the moment is perfect. You fall into a rhythm, and everything is fireworks and screams of pleasure that wake the neighbors. Other times, things are harder, nothing fits, and the universe is against you. But none of that matters. All that matters is gentle kisses on foreheads and hands that absentmindedly reach for each other in the dark. It’s about loving looks and playful jokes; midnight snacks and sleepy cuddles. As long as it’s love… that’s all you really need.


End file.
